Crafter interdependence
In Dawntide, the crafting skills are intertwined with each other, meaning that you will need items crafted with other skills to create some of the items in the crafting skill of your choice. For example, If you choose to become a fletcher, you will also need to know weaponsmithing to craft the arrowheads needed to craft arrows, or you will need someone to supply you with the arrowheads. Without arrowheads, you will not be able to craft arrows. The crafting system in Dawntide is complex in this way, It means you will need to trade with other crafters to make everything in your profession. Alchemy - Alchemy requires is that you have Herbalism to gather the materials to craft your potions. You will also need Pottery to make vials to store potions in. Weaponsmithing - This skill will require Mining to gather the metals to craft weapons. It also requires Carpentry to craft the hilts and handles needed to craft weapons and tools. Enchanting is also useful when you have weaponsmithing (though it is not required) as it will allow you to add runes to the weapons you craft to give them magic effects. Armorsmithing - This skill will require Mining to gather the metals to craft armor. It will also require Leatherworking to craft the padding used in armor. Enchanting is also useful when you have Armorsmithing (though it is not required) as it will allow you to add runes to the armors you craft to give them magic effects. Carpentry - Carpentry will only require you to have Lumberjacking to gather the wood you need to craft items. To craft the deeds for boats you will also need ink and paper, which aren't crafted, but bought from a merchant. Enchanting - Enchanting will only require you to have Mining to gather the verium which is used to make runes. Enchanting is useful to have since it will allow you to add magical effects to gear you create. Fletching - Fletching will require Lumberjacking to gather the wood you need to craft with, and Carpentry to turn it into lumber. It will also require Skinning to gather feathers, used to make arrows. You will need Weaponsmithing as well to create arrowheads for arrows. Jewelcrafting - For Jewelcrafting you will need mining to gather the metals and gems to craft jewelery. Gems can also be obtained as drops from some mobs, and low level ones can be purchased in town. Masonry - Masonry will require mining to gather rocks to craft bricks. Other than that all of the materials used in this skill are bought from vendors. Pottery - This will require you to have Mining to gather clay used to make pots, and sand used to make bottles. Tailoring - Tailoring will require Herbalism to gather flax for the cloth. Later on you will need Skinning to gather silk. Leatherworking - For this skill you will need Skinning to gather fur and hides. Later on you will need Armorcrafting to make studs. You will also need Alchemy for curative to make leather.